villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven)
Red is the primary antagonist of the 1996 animated Don Bluth film, All Dogs Go to Heaven 2. He was voiced by George Hearn. Role in the film He was a powerful cat demon who recruited Carface in his plan to use the magical Horn Of Gabriel to pull all the dogs from Heaven into Hell. To this end, he tricked Carface's old nemesis Charlie into aiding him via creating magical-collars and forcing him into a deal, under the disguise of an aged dog. This climaxed in the demon managing to actually get the horn and he began to imprison the inhabitants of Heaven (including Annabelle) and growing into a monster of seemingly apocalyptic proportions, causing the sea itself to start to rise around the island in a massive whirlpool. However, Charlie and his friends decide to fight back, resulting in a battle that ended with Charlie blowing the horn, reversing the evil spell. Red, who had already been weakened by the battle, was ultimately sucked back into Hell. Before vanishing, however, Red drags Carface down as well as part of their deal. Personality Compared to Carface (who is money-hungry), Red is manipulative, power-hungry, arrogant, cruel, ruthless, vindictive, egotistical, and psychopathic. He seems to be motivated by little else than his own desires to be as wicked as possible. Like all demonic entities, he prides pure evil, being evil and doesn't approve of any "entry level wickedness". In addition to being a malevolent and hellish feline, he also has the many characteristics of a cat, he eats rodents, he hates water (proven near the end of the film during the battle between him and Charlie), he thinks very low of dogs in general (especially his sidekick Carface), and he wants full control over them which plays a keen role in his goal to obtain the horn. He is also very persuasive and deceiving, which is shown by repeatedly disguising himself as an elderly dog to manipulate his victims, and he is also very hotheaded, passionate, melodramatic, and sensational, acting hostile in a big way whenever his patience is tried such as when Red snapped at Carface over wanting to make money with the horn But power seems to excite Red as well proven when Red gets Gabriel's horn, he takes no notice of anything going on around him and when Carface says that Charlie and his friends are getting away Red merely says "Let them". Appearance Red is a demonic cat, with red fur (hence his name), yellow eyes, long maroon fingernails, and wears a blue robe. In his dog disguise, he looks like a St. Bernard and wears a red robe, scarf, fex, and a pair of slippers. As a monster, he is gigantic, muscular, and has glowing red eyes. Gallery Redadgth.png|Red revealing his true form to Carface Carruthers. Evil Red.png Red and mouse.png|Red with a mouse; he is ready to eat. Red has the horn.png|"Gabriel's Horn is finally mine!" Red blowing the horn.png Huge Sized Red.png RedCat.png Reddog.png|Red in his dog disguise Red's true form.png Red 2.jpg|Red transforming into a huge cat 14065.jpg Red 3.jpg|Red's defeat Red's Angry.jpg|Red hates to be patient. Dog_Red.png Red all dogs.png Videos All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 - It Feels So Good to Be Bad Trivia *Red's pupils disappear occasionally during the movie. *In his disguise, Red is one of only two animal characters in the All Dogs Go to Heaven franchise to wear shoes. All the other animals are barefoot, with Chief in the TV series' episode "Charlie's Angle" as an exception. *His red demon-like form is based off of Jafar's red genie form. *Red is very similar to Jafar. Both have magic powers, have the color red as a color motif, both disguise themselves as elderly characters as Jafar disguises himself as an old man and Red disguises himself as an elderly dog in order to trick the main protagonists, both have greedy henchmen (Jafar, Iago; Red, Carface), both are hegemonic and megalomaniacal and in the climax both turn into giant monsters (Jafar, a giant cobra, and a giant red genie, and Red, a huge demonic cat-like form). *Red is also similar to Hopper. Both are cruel, manipulative, and selfish. Both have vicious henchmen (Carface and Thumper), and they felt annoyed about their own henchmen's stupidity. Both bullied a child (David and Dot). Their own goal is to rule which animals they hate (Red: dogs Hopper: ants). They both wanted to kill the main heroes (Charlie and Flik), but they both failed to kill, yet they started to fight the heroes during bad weather. *Red, though standing in as the All Dogs' satanic equivalent, isn't Satan himself, as "his boss" is loosely referenced after his defeat, implying he may be a pet or otherwise a servant. *He's the only All Dogs Go to Heaven villain to have a stereotypical villain personality. The other villains, Carface and Belladonna act either for revenge or their own personal gain. This makes Red the franchise's most dangerous villain as well. *Red's design appears to be similar to the hellhound's design from the first All Dogs Go to Heaven film. *At one point in the film, Red teases Carface with a straight razor, possibly a reference to Sweeney Todd, who George Hearn played on stage and television. *Red is similar to Hades. They are evil deities who enjoy making deals with people for their own benefit, are omnipotent, and they're also evocative of The Devil. *Red bares a strong resemblance to Scar. Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animals Category:Trickster Category:Power Hungry Category:Tyrants Category:Supernatural Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Deal Makers Category:Elementals Category:Egotist Category:Genocidal Category:Abusers Category:Misanthropes Category:Immortals Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Betrayed Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Supremacists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Omnipotents Category:Wrathful Category:Gaolers Category:Mongers Category:Monsters Category:Elderly Category:Neutral Evil Category:Cheater Category:Alter-Ego Category:Satanism Category:Monster Master Category:God Wannabe Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Collector of Souls Category:Omniscient Category:Liars Category:Imprisoned Category:Arrogant Category:Thief Category:Sophisticated Category:Mastermind Category:Giant Category:Ferals Category:Predator Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Conspirators Category:Mentally Ill